Golden Lust
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: WARNING INTENSE SMUT! REQUEST! Thorin is drawn from the piles of gold by a dwarf woman who appears as a goddess to him. How can he combine his two favorite things? One Shot.


**For some reason a friend insisted that I write the smuttiest one shot I have ever written for this Thorin guy or whatever. I have never even heard of the Hobbit, I have however read all of the LOTR and still, since my teens have had an insane crush on Legolas and Aragorn. Don't know why, no one can judge because they haven't said anything, but they know they want to tap dat. Anyways, to my friend… Warning! I went a bit extreme for this one and did a bit of research so, this is what I got.**

**SMUT**

**SMUT**

**SMUT**

**WARNING**

**SMUT**

**Golden Lust**

It had been just over a month since Thorin had overcome the gold sickness, just when he had met the love his life and had asked her hand in marriage on the spot. There was few dwarf woman that possessed such beauty and manners, then again there was not many dwarf woman at all. They were practically extinct altogether, so when Thorin had found himself a lover just as brave and arrogant had he, he could not hold himself back.  
She once was a warrior, he had never truly understood her story entirely, only that her father was a king who only had her as his heir and so taught her how to wield a sword and shoot a bow. She was in fact a very skilled fighter, Thorin had found himself dueling her numerous times in which she would win. It was Balin's idea to bring a woman into the treasury, a woman worthy of being a queen.  
See, it was true that a person who was lonely, or had thought that they were would usually find something that would feel in that empty spot. It had happened to the mighty Thrór, and his father Thrain that had seen the side of loneliness a king should never see. Thrain going as far as becoming insane from it and disappearing. It was loneliness that made a man cold and wretched. Balin could not see him in such a way, thus he found a princess just like him.  
Princess Arwela was a gentle spirit, give her a sword and she'd become the beast of the battlefield. She loved him dearly after spending only a day, or two with him. She knew of the gold sickness his family was known for, but she had plans to fix him and then succeeded. They married as soon as the next day and then spent a week for honeymoon. A month had passed and here Thorin sat in his treasury, he knew what he had just overcome and after meeting his most precious treasure, gold would never satisfy his needs again.  
"My king?" The subtle voice snapped him from his deep thoughts, he had always wanted to start a family, continue a legacy, but it feared him that his sons would deal with the same thing he had. He left his bed to strut around and muse to himself the possibilities of what could happen with children around. Thorin wasn't going to live forever, then there was his queen, his most gorgeous queen.  
He turned to face her smiling at the red and gold accented robe she wore. It covered her lively curves, long luscious brown curly locks over hair fell over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes like his, peering into his kindred spirit. Her lips a soft plush pink and skin a sparkling pale. Her arms were crossed as she stood barefoot before him, in which he wore a loosely hung white long sleeved dress shirt with baggy brown pants, he also was barefoot.  
She showed a worry, her greatest fear was watching him fall into the abyss of this lifeless treasury. "Is something wrong?" She continued, causing the king to smile to himself before looking his bride over yet again. He opened his arms invitingly, gesturing her to share a hug with him. She fit snuggly into his strong arms, he towered over her in ways a dwarf male should, displaying masculinity and dominance.  
She slowly walked up to him resting her head on his chest as his arms went around her torso and held her firmly. "I was worried when I saw that you weren't in bed, are you okay?" She believed in him, had more faith in him than anyone in the kingdom.  
"Yes... I am fine my beauty, just musing about something rather vulgar." She smiled, giggling against him, that wasn't the case, but anything to get in the mood.&amp;  
"And what might that be, my king? She replied seductively, not that it hadn't been long since their last love making session only a night ago. Thorin had desires for her, unlike gold she was a lively thing he could pleasure himself to whenever he wished.  
"Well, perhaps I can show you." She sighed with content.  
"I would enjoy that very much, Thorin." He usually was never this straight forward with her, she knew exactly what he was seeking and so she would give it to him. Tonight however felt like a special night, a good night. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion when she pulled from his embrace, grinning wildly up at him.  
"It would be much easier to show me without these robes on." She indirectly suggested. "Shall we leave for our bedroom?"  
"No!" He practically blurted out, in which she simply flinched taking a small step back, nodding her head. He meant to safe the moment that had just been ruined by his outburst when he reached forward for her hand pulling her fingers to weave with his. "I want to have you here." He declared sternly, she grew shy, what if others were around? The treasury was an enormous place and their sessions were far from quiet, he loved to make her scream.  
"What of the others my lord?" He looked around teasingly before shrugging and smirking at her. "What others do you speak of my love? Everyone is asleep." He pulled her closer to him, she felt like a blushing virgin again. The first time he had taken her it was slow, but hungry. The second time was nothing but lustful and romantic. Then all the others times after had differed, this time will be extremely different from the rest.  
"Are you sure in here Thorin?" He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head before slowly turning her so her back was to his chest.  
"Thorin, I love you." She whispered as he pecked loving kisses down her neck lightly moving the sleeves of the robes from her shoulders, they slowly moved down dropping at her ankles, revealing her beautiful naked body. He smirked at the sight, she came ready for him, unexpectedly of where he intentionally wanted to do the deed.  
"You came wanting my love?" He cupped over her most intimate area, the wetness and warmth there resided, making him crazy. She leaned further into his body until his gruff could be touched by his lips.  
"I always want you."  
"Hmm... Sounds like I'm not the only one with the sickness." She smiled her eyes closed.  
"Your cured I believe."  
"Oh no, I am far from being cured. I only have a new addiction, but it doesn't need curing." She moved her hands to grip into the cloth of hips.  
"And what might that be my king?" He licked his lips closer his eyes as he rubbed his bulge dangerously against her pert bottom. Her nipples hardened in the cold air, her breathing rapid, breasts heaving.  
"You..." He breathed huskily into her ear before flipping her around pulling her into a ravaging kiss in which he roughly bit on her lips. Her head angled back giving him better access to her neck. "...Much more addicting and powerful than gold, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy both though." He pushed her into the large piles of gold, she bit her bottom lip feeling slight pains from the gold beneath her fragile skin. She sat up on her elbows where Thorin began to undress himself, staring at her with dark eyes as he began to pull his pants off revealing his hard on beneath. She bit her bottom lip and blushed red beats as he then continue to his shirt which he pulled off carelessly throwing it to the side. His chest was covered in sightly hairs, hairs that she would run her fingers over, along with the curvature and fine line of his toned chest and stomach. He fell directly on top of her, moving his hands over her body as her hands resided on his shoulders.  
"Mine... All of this is mine..." He mumbled to himself causing her to smirk, she was his, all of her, he had never been so smart to combine the person he loved with the thing he loved and man did it make him harder than ever.  
He was like a stick at her thigh as he kissed down between her breasts and pressed his lips to the fiery blaze between her legs. She grabbed his hair and arched into his mouth, his beard now covered with her juices, even more so when she fell over the edge cumming all over his face. He pulled away licking what was left off his beard, he smirked leaning forward and kissing her.  
She moaned wrapping her legs around him where he inserted himself hastily to her liking. She moaned against his lips, he was also hers, they shared that addiction with each other. She wanted to be quiet, but it was fairly uneasy considering that he would thrust into her every time she meant to cover her mouth. Surely the others whether awake, or not could hear this. Even his groans echoed through the large area.  
"Oh Thorin! Release for me!" He panted, shaking his head and chuckling as she moaned into the collision of their perspired bodies.  
"I will not release until you do many, many- times." He struggled taking in a deep breath as she clenched around him, gripping his shoulders.  
"Oh mahal, Thorin!" They silenced and froze when his name echoed several times through the treasury, she screamed so loud that it would surely would go through every hall and crevice in this mountain. The two stared at each other, only smiling and laughing afterwards. She sat up slightly grabbing the sides of his face and showing a toothy grin. "My king... You certainly are a very naughty dwarf." His eyes widened at the baritone voice she made when she said it, this very words were bound to make him harder than he had ever been. He had never seen his queen be so explicit before, she licked her lips slowly still tasting herself on her lips from their previous ministrations.  
She then flipped him over with all the strength she could muster within her thighs, the sound of gold rolling down from the large mounds to the stone ground. He chose not to take back dominance, to see his queen being so naughty herself was a very arousing sight. She gently teased her fingers over his chest, pecking kisses at his neck she moved down to peck at his chest.  
"Oh Arwela..." He groaned out between clenched teeth that took in hisses of air.  
"I would do anything for you my king... I wish to give you one wish... What do you want from me?" He then opened his eyes to stare at her as she pulled from his neck doing the same. He knew she would do anything for him, he would command her do something, and she would do it anythings.  
"Put me in your mouth." She obediently nodded her head and picked herself up off of his cock before moving down further, but he had a whole other intention. "Stop!" She did as he said staring up at him in question.  
"Turn your bottom to me." Her eyebrows furrowed she had never done that before, not at all, this was an awkward position to be in, but she did as he said. Arching her back she stuck her dipping wet hotness up closer to his face where she swiftly encircle him with her plush lips. His head fell back and he moaned before putting his lips to hers in which she pulled her head off and stared to rub a hand up and down his shaft.  
"Don't stop! Please Thorin!" She was close, she had been close ever since she flipped him over, so instead of letting herself go she relaxed her body, allowing her orgasm to take her as surprise. Thorin however could not focus and hold himself back with her tasty juices on his tongue and her mouth around his head. He could not give warning as he spasmed and loads of his white essence shot from the tip of his cock onto her face, some in her mouth.  
She had never tasted him like this before, a sweet and salty likeness on her tongue. She couldn't help but enjoy it for a moment, strings of the substance hanging from her cheek, he quickly pushed her forward, his cock rubbing between her breasts, he moved her further down until she was on her knees between his legs where he sat himself up and pushed himself deeply between her soaking folds.  
"My king..." She whimpered as he gripped her hips and slammed hard into her.  
"What? What do you want?!" He shouted out so the whole world knew what he was asking for, their rough sex could be heard throughout Erebor. The guards heard it, the company heard it, certainly had Balin heard it. They all were awoken by the loud curses and sounds, she bellowed his name out for the world to know who she belonged to.  
"I want you! Please let me see you go undone." He loved how she asked and quickly flipped her onto her back so that he could stare deeply into her eyes, where he spread her legs further and buried himself deeply into her. He pounded faster into her, his stamina weighing thin, but he wanted to ride their orgasmic bliss out again and again.  
He felt his gut tighten, she wasn't far behind either and just when he was about to release. Her insides clenched extremely tight and he groaned yelling her name out as his cock spurted white goodness into her tight twat. They stayed like that when he stilled inside her, nothing could be heard, but their heavy breathes. They both smiled as they stared at each other, he pulled her into a fiery kiss, full of passion. He sat back pulling her onto his lap, him still inside her, he pressed his forehead to hers and their noses nudged.  
"If you say that wasn't the best we've ever had so far, then I don't know how else to please you my king." She whispered to him, they both started to laugh in unison.  
"The whole kingdom must have heard your beautiful song, my love. Not that I would mind, they now know for sure who you belong to." She sighed resting her head onto his chest and breathing in the scent of sex radiating from his body. Her sweat and sweet smells filled his nostrils and clouded his taste buds.  
"I love you Thorin."  
"I love you too, Arwela." They just stayed there for a while, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. Surprisingly he could I another round while she sat on his cock in the middle of this treasury, but he was spent for the night. This would surely make Arwela pregnant considering that he had released a lot into her womb. He intertwined his fingers through her luscious hair and smiled. They both knew it, she started caressing her stomach.  
"What will we name our child if it's a boy?"  
"Bilbo..." Thorin answered softly with a hint of adoration.  
"If it's a girl I want to name her Dísella... After your sister."  
"A fine name that is."  
"As is yours, my king."  
"I will always be your king, always." He gripped onto her tighter, not knowing that the events that were to occur months later would destroy him forever. Arwela died of childbirth while giving life to a baby boy. He had never forgotten his treasure, she would always be far more alluring than any gold coin to him. In her honor he had her face carved into the mountain to represent her never ending beauty throughout the land. That mountain would then be remembered for years on end, no one would ever forget his queen. 


End file.
